1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decking beams for supporting a removable second deck in a truck trailer and more particularly to such a device which employs keepers for the beams which are less exposed and therefore are less likely to be damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decking beams are utilized generally in truck trailers to support a removable second deck on which relatively lightweight cargo can be transported. The beams are installed in the track and decking material or pallets are laid across the tops of the beams to form the second deck. The tracks generally have rectangular cutouts into which the feet of the beams are installed. The feet of the beams usually have spring loaded keepers which are rotated to lock beam feet into the track cutouts. A prior art device along these lines is described in connection with FIG. 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,040 issued Sep. 4, 2002 to Lewin. 
Such prior art keepers protrude above or below the surface of the deck beam where they are subject to being struck by cargo pallets carried on forklifts, loose objects, or other members. Also, such exposed keepers are subject to being snagged on objects. Consequently such prior art exposed keepers are likely to be bent or otherwise damaged rendering them non-functional. The device of the present invention overcomes this shortcoming of the prior art by utilizing a keeper which is not exposed as are the keepers of the prior art.